Rojuro Otortibashi
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Bleach manga)' 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Aster Mountains Arc' 'Mount Hokabe Arc' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' As a Visored and captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13, Rose is a powerful warrior. His strength was then recognized to be assigned as a captain in the 4th Division and later the 3rd Fleet of the Alliance. He later proved himself, by defeating Dan Kato, who was a renowned jonin of the Hidden Leaf in his time, during the Aster Mountain Arc. He was also able to defeat Bastille, a Vice-Admiral for the Marines during the battle for Mt. Hokabe. Master Swordsman: Rose views himself as a capable swordsman, as he was certain that he could deal with Kensei in their battle without releasing. * Whip Mastery: Rose is quite masterful with a whip-like weapon. During his fight with Coyote Starrk, he moved the length of Kinshara with little effort and controlled the direction of the attack with great ease in order to confuse his enemy. He can also wield Kinshara in both his right and left hands. Kidō Expert: Rose is proficient in Kidō and can perform it without chants, though the level of the Kidō which he used against the Hollowfied Kensei is unknown. Shunpo Expert: His skill in Shunpo is high enough for him to keep up with the other Visored, barring Shinji. Great Spiritual Power: As a captain, he possesses a great amount of spiritual power. After becoming a Visored, Rose gained a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Zanpakutō Kinshara (金沙羅, Golden Sal Tree): In its sealed form, the hilt-guard of Rose's Zanpakutō is shaped like a diamond, with curved concave edges, and has an orange handle. Arpeggio (アルペジオ, Arupejio): Rose levitates his Zanpakutō and scabbard in a cross shape in front of him. Rose moves his fingers as if playing a piano, which is accompanied by the sound of piano keys being played. A wire appears, and wraps around his intended target. His hand glows with a yellow light, and with simple hand movements he plays different notes, causing the target to become further constricted by the wire until it is eviscerated by the wire's crushing force. * Shikai: Rose's release command is Play (奏でろ, kanadero). Upon release, Kinshara's blade becomes a gold whip, tipped off with a flower from its namesake, while the hilt stays the same. The whip is extendable, much like Renji Abarai's Shikai, and can also be used as a long-range weapon, as shown when Rose attacked Starrk's wolves with it from a considerable distance. Rose commonly attacks with it in long sweeps, and can make it instantly change directions with a simple, fluid motion. He can retract it back to him with ease. When he uses the whip, it makes a sound similar to the light playing of piano keys. The whip's tip can be used to impale, and can effortlessly rip a living being apart with a simple flick. : Shikai Special Ability: :* Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Nijūichiban - Michishio (Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number - ''Full Tide): :* Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Hachiban - Hana no Teikyō (''Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Eight- Flower Capital): :* Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara (金沙羅奏曲第十一番・十六夜薔薇, Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Eleven - Sixteen Day-Old Moon Rose) : When the flower at the end of Rose's whip attaches itself to the enemy, Rose taps on the whip with his fingers, causing it to glow and make the sound of a strummed guitar string. This sound travels up the length of the whip to the flower tip, and creates a vortex of reverberating sound that acts as a shockwave, destroying everything within a considerable area of the blast. Hollowfication Hollow Mask : Rose's Hollow mask is unique in that unlike the other Visored, whose masks are flat, it sprouts outward in a way that resembles a medieval plague doctor's mask. : Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Rose's Hollow powers supplement his Soul Reaper powers. 'Trivia' Category:4th Division Category:Soul Reaper Category:Soul Society Category:Visored Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Male Category:Alliance Category:Captain Category:Bankai User Category:Swordsmen Category:Hybrid Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Musicians/Singers Category:3rd Fleet Category:Whip Weapon Users Category:Illusion Manipulation Users Category:Soul Reaper Captain Category:Military Personnel